<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strength That They Possess by Random_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171663">The Strength That They Possess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul'>Random_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short And Sweet [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Holly Poly, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton enters a contest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short And Sweet [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Strength That They Possess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have made an executive decision, please don't kill me.</p><p>I will change my updating schedule. Every Tuesday, I will update one item. It'll start with Burr x Hamilsquad, the New World, then Short and Sweet, then Love Is Blind. This will be in effect next week.</p><p>I'm really sorry if this makes people mad, but everything is becoming active again and I will go into major burnout if I force myself to update four times a week. On the bright side, this will give me a chance to create new books and make chapters longer and better! I know myself and myself is gonna go strong for a few months, then drop off and not update ever again. I don't want to do that. So, this is my compromise. Please don't hate me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander leans back in his chair, smiling. There is a poetry contest to get your poem on the front page of a website. Alex decided to enter it. It wouldn’t hurt anything. His four boyfriends encouraged him to do it, Aaron being the most enthusiastic. He loved poetry and is the main reason Alex decided to do it. He has gone through many drafts that could not stay in the word limit. But, he’s done it. He’s done it and he’s proud. Now all he has to do is hit submit and see how it goes.</p><p>~Four weeks later~</p><p>Alex is on the bed when his four boyfriends come in. They all are extremely happy and some even have tears in their eyes.</p><p>“What happened.”</p><p>“You won the contest.” They all swoop him in a hug and sit on the bed. Alex looks at Aaron.</p><p>“You liked it? I know you’re very picky about your poetry.”</p><p>“I loved it, Alex.” Alex smiles and turns back to the others. Aaron pulls out the paper with the poem printed on. Aaron’s made a lot of mistakes in his life, but dating them was never one.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The Strength That They Possess<br/>
By Alexander Hamilton</p><p>The strength that they possess<br/>
Is unlike any I’ve ever seen<br/>
They’re strong in different ways<br/>
But it lies underneath</p><p>With freckles likes stars<br/>
The first’s strength is innocence<br/>
He’s been bruised, beaten, and forgotten<br/>
But still acts like he’s a prince</p><p>He turns his back in trust<br/>
Despite knowing they have a sword<br/>
He gives love with knowledge of the consequences,<br/>
Yet claims the risk is worth the reward</p><p>His father was always the worst<br/>
And his mother is Satan’s advocate<br/>
It doesn’t stop him from being an older brother<br/>
His love for his siblings cannot dissipate</p><p>The second’s strength is one people want<br/>
Would make the world a better place.<br/>
He stands against social norms<br/>
No matter the backlash he’d face</p><p>He knows what he wants<br/>
And he knows who he is<br/>
He refuses to hurt a soul<br/>
And be something that isn’t him</p><p>What he does might not be manly<br/>
Yet, he’s the biggest man I’ve met<br/>
He won’t contort to stereotypes<br/>
And he doesn’t have a single regret</p><p>The third’s strength is forgiveness<br/>
Which is the hardest thing to do<br/>
You can beat him up and spit him out<br/>
Yet he’ll choose to forgive you</p><p>He knows the reason behind an outburst<br/>
When an action is simply a reaction<br/>
He gets to the root of the problem<br/>
And will help you when you're in fractions</p><p>His heart is on his sleeves<br/>
He won’t shy from emotions<br/>
He knows the pain it takes to get better<br/>
And will stay by you through the commotion</p><p>The last one is the strongest<br/>
How do I begin to describe him?<br/>
He’s faced more storms than anyone should<br/>
And came out stronger for it</p><p>His family passed away<br/>
Either that or simply got up and left<br/>
He was abused all throughout his life<br/>
Childhood was something he never kept</p><p>He stands taller than anyone I know<br/>
Said his pain was the way he was created<br/>
Claims he wouldn’t change what happened<br/>
Who he became must be protected</p><p>The men I am lucky enough to call mine<br/>
Are as manly as anyone else<br/>
And I hope to one day have a fraction<br/>
Of the strength that they possess</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you it'd be fluff.</p><p>Also, poem is by me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>